Movietale
by ShadowLord563
Summary: The war between monsters and humans never happened. Meet Toby Fox, director of the Undertale movie, and his main crew, two not-really-related-at-all twins, the Dreemur Family, two skeleton brothers, a tomboy fish, a nerdy lizard, a robot actor with an obsession over his own legs and enough monsters to fill an entire underground city. Hilarity ensues. Rated K for a change.
1. The not-really-related-at-all twins

Our story starts and takes place in a particular studio where some of the characters of this little story have even yet to arrive, save for two young boys. I'd say... less than 15, perhaps? Can't really tell.

"Remind me again why we're here?" asked a girlish looking boy with short chocolate brown hair as he munched on his favourite candy of all, chocolate. This is Chara, adopted son of the Dreemur Family. Contrary to his rather girlish looks, He's a boy. No, he's not a transgender. His gender is actually rather ambiguous. He wore a lime and cream coloured striped shirt and red-brown pants and shoes. His eyes were that of a deep red and he also had rosy cheeks. Seriously, no wonder people mistake him for a girl.

Chara glared at me- I mean, at nowhere in particular... Phew, dodged a bullet there.

"Because Miss Toriel said we get to have her famous Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie" Answered another child who was beside Chara. This one is named Frisk. Unlike Chara, she(yes, she's a girl. Quiet you.) wears a blue a striped pink and blue shirt, blue pants and brown shoes and... That's about it. Other than the fact that her eyes are... Squinted, preventing anyone from seeing her eyes, there's really not much physical difference. Frisk's gender was, like Chara, rather an ambiguous topic which(in secret from her, of course) turned to a heated debate due to both looking like a boy and a girl.

"No, the directer told us that we get to have Mom's pies." Retorted Chara as he lightly bopped Frisk in the head.

Speaking of the Director, His name was Toby Fox. He's a rather eccentric character, in Chara's opinion. He once showed up one day and asked(More accurately, begged and groveled at their feet) them to join his little project as the main characters. Obviously, it took a bit of convincing to get both kids to come. Some of his crew(Note, not including those who'll act on stage; they really do enjoy both of their company) weren't really all that keen with having kids taking the central role, much less even actually work in the studio, but the Directer just shushed them and told them to stuff it.

Director's personality aside, you're probably wondering why they're called the not-really-related-at-all twins... Boy, that's a mouthful. They're only considered/mistaken as twin siblings because of their physical appearance. They met once a few months back and were... shocked, to say the least. Ever since then, people would often mistake them as twins. The fact that Chara developed a rather overprotective attitude towards his lookalike, going so far as to threaten someone with a knife(that he usually carries around) should they even look at Frisk with... Not so nice looks.

To expand more on with Chara's personality, he also has a fascination with the macabre, horror genre and knives. Never forget the knives with Chara. His personality is rather... How do I summarise this without sounding like I'm antagonising someone? Unstable? He's not mentally unstable, mind you. He just gives off a vibe that he's not exactly the type of person you want to be alone with in a room. He could also be considered a bit misanthropic. He also gets very defensive(a.k.a downright terrifying) when someone threatens those he considers friends and family. He also loves chocolate almost as much as his adoptive mother's butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

Frisk, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. While she also gets very defensive when other people(Be they humans or monsters) threaten or bully those she considered friends and/or family, she's not really all that aggressive as Chara. Her personality is what one would expect out of a oblivious, naive and innocent child(No, that's not supposed to be an insult). Kind, caring and always believing that there's good in everyone to the point it's almost considered to a fault. She's also a pushover, as Chara so eloquently put it. As long as it seems important, someone asked nicely or she thinks it would help them, she'd do any requests given to her, no matter how ridiculous it may be. That's why Chara's around. Really, what's not to love about her...?

"Frisk, dear! Mr. Fox is calling for you!" A sweet and motherly voice called out.

"Coming, Miss Toriel!" Frisk called back as she rushed to where the director is. Chara simply walked to the direction Frisk sprinted off. Because she's unenthusiastic that way.

Chara glared... Shutting up now.

* * *

 **A/n: Oh looky here! Another story to add to my pile of work! I'm going to kill myself with all these things I keep juggling in my life... Surprise, Surprise! I'm not dead! School's been hammering me with something called "the future of my life" and I'm simply losing DETERMINATION to continue my other stories. I'm not gonna lie, updates are not gonna be coming faster. Anyway, I guess with this, I'll consider myself Undertale trash... No? I have to draw arts of the characters? I have to dedicate my time for them? Okay... Anyway, I suppose there's no guarantee that you'll notice this story, eh? Ah well... This is probably an already used idea among the 5.6k population of Undertale stories. So... go ahead, read it, ignore it or like it. I don't really care. Just posting this for fun. Yes, I'll be... playing by a few rules of the undertale community as I go along. What are those rules? Just wait and see! Bye bye! Oh and before I forget: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! ALL RIGHTS TO THE MAGNIFICENT GAME BELONGS TO TOBY FOX! ALL CHARACTERS OF THE GAME BELONGS TO HIM SO PLEASE RESPECT THE MAN!**


	2. The Dreemur Family

We find ourselves in the same studio as before except in a different part. This was the studio's kitchen. Yes they have a kitchen. If they do, then that's fine. Ignore me. If they don't then... Stuff it! Anyway, we see two people(one human and one monster) sitting on a small rounded table with only two chairs.

"I must say, your majesty, I didn't really expect that I'd acquire you and your family's help with my little project." Toby Fox stated as he took a sip on his cup of Golden Flower Tea.

Opposite of him on the table is the King of Monsters himself. King Asgore Dreemur. "Now, Mr. Fox, you've always been a great service to us monsters. When I first caught wind of your plans... Well, Who am I to deny? Besides, It might be fun. Certainly better than the ever growing paperwork in my desk." Asgore replied, chuckling a bit. The majestic King was exactly what one would expect. He has broad shoulders, a golden mane and beard, and two large curved horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head. He's a very kind monster that enjoys gardening.

What? You thought Asgore was safe from politics and paperwork? Nope! He's not in my story!

"I assume your family is adjusting to their roles perfectly?" The director asked.

"Oh yes! My wife is certainly in character." Asgore replied. "And I'm sure Asriel is very excited of his role as the ' _God of Hyper Death'_." Both of them chuckled at that.

"Children and their imaginations." Toby Fox stated, to which Asgore whole-heartedly agreed. Reminds us all of a _few_ people, Eh Undertale Fans?

"Miss Toriel, you and Asriel is needed. And could you please call Frisk for me? The first scene is almost ready." The Director requested.

* * *

Speaking of Asriel, the little Boss Monster(Yes, that's still what they're called) was practising his lines.

"In this world, It's Kill or be killed." Asriel rehearsed while in his Flowey the Flower form. Don't ask how, it's magic!

Asriel then shifted back to his normal form. "No... That's not right. Too monotone." He said to himself.

Taking a closer look at the little boss monster, Asriel has long ears, a snout, and visible fangs and he wore a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants. He's also very docile, unadventurous, and loving child. To be frank, his personality is like Frisk's, with the occasional push-over attitude and sometimes Cry-baby attitude(Don't say that near Chara or he'll threaten you at knife point)

"Hey there, Bro." Greeted a voice behind Asriel, causing the little Boss monster to "Eep!" and jump back. He saw Chara, his adoptive brother, standing there with a smirk on his face.

"D-don't do that, Chara!" Asriel yelled, sniffing a bit. Chara chuckled at that. "I'm serious!"

"Sure you are, bro." Chara remarked. "Anyway, Director's looking for you."

"W-what?! Already?!" Asriel shrieked and practically scurried off.

"Hello, my child." A sweet and motherly voice greeted from behind Chara. The boy turned around and saw his adoptive mother, Toriel Dreemur. Toriel was, like her husband and son, a Boss monster. She's the queen of the monsters, baker of her delicious Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie and Teacher at her public school for Humans and Monsters. Her head sort of resembles a white-furred Nubian Goat. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes; her irises have a dark red tint. She wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. Unlike her husband, she doesn't posses large horns, instead they are shorter. Way shorter.

"Didn't the director called for you too, mom?" Chara asked as Toriel ruffled his hair.

"Yes, my child. I was about to head there myself. Would you like to accompany there?" Toriel asked. Chara nodded and they both headed to the set, eager to start the story.

The Story of Undertale.

* * *

 **A/n: Oh jesus Christ, that ending was terrible and cheesy! I feel like this chapter was fucking rushed! Oh well, I was too impatient on getting the comedy started and out came this chapter. Enjoy it!**


	3. Scene 1: The Ruins, Flowey and Goat Mom

"3... 2... 1... Action!"

Frisk was falling. The sensation was rather exhilarating. And adrenaline pumping. And fear inducing. She could feel the wind carrassing her skin and-

 ***SMACK***

She then promptly landed on... the not-so-soft floor. "Ow." Frisk moaned, her face planted on the wooden floor.

"Cut! Who was on props duty?! I told them to set up the Flower bed mattress an hour ago!"

"Frisk!" Chara yelled, rushing over to the _'fallen child'._ To which Chara glared at m- At no one in particular. "You okay?" He asked as Frisk sat up.

"Yeah, it's not really that hard of a fall." Frisk stated. One thing to know about Frisk, It'll take more than a fall to hurt this kid.

* * *

"In this world, it's **KILL** or **BE KILLED!** " Flowey laughed as one of his pellets hit Frisk, causing the young girl to yelp in pain and a bruise to settle on her face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Frisk!" Flowey/Asriel shrieked, never really intending to actually hit Frisk.

"Cut! Someone give the kid a band-aid!"

* * *

"So... Nice weather." Frisk _oh-so_ casually started, staring at the dummy that was supposed to be her conversation partner.

...

The dummy doesn't seem much for conversation... Toriel's rather happy about it though.

* * *

"Please forgive me, my child." With those words, Toriel quickly dashed off.

Frisk, for the most part, walked towards her destination. One question occured to her, though.

 _'Was the studio always this long?'_

* * *

Frisk wandered inside a room with... A big bowl of candy sitting on top of a stand. There's a sign in it that says, _"Take only one."_

Frisk, obedient child she is, only took one. It was probably a handful of Asriel's _'secret'_ candy stash. The little Boss monster always did have such a sweet tooth.

Didn't really stop Frisk from taking at least one more though...

* * *

 **"I demand Retribution! I demand justice against this heinous crime! I will not stop until the perpetrators have been dealt with! LET ME GO, DAMN IT!"**

Chara is later carried out of the studio due to threatening some of the monsters for accidentally hitting Frisk once or twice during a FIGHT scene. Like I said, overprotective attitude.

* * *

"Ahead lies the exit of the ruins. I'm going to de-? Frisk, dear?" Toriel turned around to see if Frisk was right where she should be... Except she wasn't.

Frisk was actually off-set, far too busy binge eating on Toriel's Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie to notice it was her cue. It's really that good... *Sigh* God, I wish I could at least eat a slice of it...

Frisk stopped eating and offered a slice to- No! Not you too! No thanks, Frisk...

 ** _END OF SCENE!_**

* * *

 **A/n: I wonder if this was expected... I mean, you've gotta have predicted this due to the humor and drama tag, Right? If not then... Sorry for that. Anyway, this is just one of the many to come! Stick around!... If you haven't lost faith in this little comedy show... literature... story... whatever you wanna call it!**


	4. The skeleton Brothers

Ah... What a lovely day at _"Kingdom"_ (Yes, Asgore still sucks at naming)! The... kingdom is made up of several homes, work places and a little bit of between, if that's what the occupants fancy. But, alas! The is wonderful and blooming(Yet horribly named) kingdom is not our main focus! Rather, its in a certain house that belongs to certain characters that are relevant to this story!

Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you with the details so let's just go with a normal looking house that looked like it was a log cabin(i.e the same design as canon)! It was a two story house made out of the usual modern cement and bricks. It has a colour scheme consisting of orange and a blue coloured roof. At the side of it are three mail boxes. The left one was labelled **"Sams"** , the middle is **"Gaster"** and the finally the right one is **"Papyrus".** Finally, the back of the house leads to a garage.

It was a normal day in the house of the Font Family **(Yes, I know that's probably not a thing anywhere but since their names are based on Fonts and this is my story, I'll call them that! Not like it's really relevant to the plot anyway)**. Sun is shining, Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming...

 **"SANS! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"**

And skeletons were shouting.

Inside a certain room of a certain skeleton, two eye sockets fluttered open as the loud and intrusive sound reached his ears... holes... whatever.

"Five more minutes, Paps." The skeleton mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 **"FIVE MORE MINUTES AND WE'LL BE LATE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE STUDIO THIRTY MINUTES AGO!"** A tall skeleton shouted, bursting through the door. This is Papyrus. Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull more vertical and geometric than his brother. Being skeletal, many of his expressions incorporate a toothy grin. His eyes lack pupils and resemble vertical slits. He wears a rather weird armour(looks like it fits in a costume party). It consists of a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. Personality wise, he's a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is rather optimistic and innocent, not that that's a bad trait or anything. It's usually the biggest quality the guy has. There are times that he does show a sharp intellect. Such as fooling certain people(*Cough* Undyne) with reverse psychology.

"Alright, alright. Just gimme a moment to dress up." Grumbled the shorter skeleton as he reached for his blue hoodie. This one is Sans. Despite being shorter than his brother, he's actually older than Papyrus(not really a surprise once you hung out with the guy). He's a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large eyes with a white glow that serves as his pupils. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. Personality wise, he's rather laid back. Most refer to him as "lazy" and "bored hidden with a smile that says otherwise". One fact that one should absolutely know about Sans is he's very observant, especially if his brother is involved. Doesn't matter what it was about or how far he was from the person that did something that involved Papyrus. He'll know one way or another.

"Alright, bro. I'm done. What time is it anyway?" Sans asked, rubbing his eyes once more to get the sleep out.

 **"NONE OF THAT MATTERS! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE STUDIO NOW!"** Papyrus yelled, stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum... Which, in retrospect, it kind of looks like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, I know a shortcut." Sans replied, getting out of bed and walking outside the door with Papyrus right behind him. A second later, they were now just outside the studio. "Tad-ah."

 **"I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU KEEP DOING THESE SHORTCUTS, SANS."** Papyrus grumbled, heading inside the studio.

"I just do." Sans replied, heading inside as well. However, before shutting the door, Sans turned around and winked at m- Alright, already! This joke's getting boring(Why the hell am I even playing this on myself)!

* * *

Once inside, Toby Fox noticed the two skeleton brothers.

"Glad you guys could make it." Toby Fox greeted sarcastically, rather upset that they arrived later than their assigned time.

 **"WE WOULD HAVE ARRIVED SOONER HAD MY LAZY BROTHER WOULD HAVE JUST WOKEN UP EARLY!"** Papyrus replied, crossing his arms and glaring at Sans.

Sans shrugged. "My alarm clock was broken." He _oh so_ smoothly excused.

 **"YOU DON'T HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK, SANS."** Papyrus pointed out.

"Papyrus! Sans!" A childish(and familiar for the skeleton brothers) voice called out to them. The two skeleton brothers snapped their heads towards the source of the voice and saw Frisk running towards them.

 **"AH! HELLO, FRISK! HOW ARE YOU?!"** Papyrus greeted as he crouched a bit to greet the human child.

"Heya, kiddo." Sans greeted, patting Frisk in the head.

 **"HAVE YOU BEEN EATING A LOT, FRISK? YOU'RE LOOKING QUITE FULL!"** Papyrus questioned, noticing that Frisk looked slightly(By that I mean, completely unnoticeable to the untrained eye) plump than what she usually looked.

Frisk blushed a bit and suddenly found the floor quite interesting. "I... ate an entire Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie during a scene." She admitted, twiddling her thumbs a bit.

 **"UNDERSTANDABLE! BESIDES MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI, MISS TORIEL'S PIES ARE A WORK OF A TRUE MASTER IN THE KITCHEN!"** Contrary to Papyrus' character role in the film as a horrible chef in the kitchen, he actually makes a pretty decent spaghetti. As in, THE best. It doesn't matter if it was normal, foreign or a custom recipe, Papyrus makes it the best spaghetti you'd ever taste.

"Hey, bro. Maybe you should learn how to make pies by getting a..." Sans paused a bit as Papyrus glared at him, daring him to continue.

"Tu-Toriel from Tori." Sans daringly finished... Oh god that's horrible.

Papyrus looked like he was about to scream but immediately did his _'breath in, breath out'_ calming technique whenever Sans makes a horrible pun(at least, in his opinion). It worked... For the most part. **"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO THROW YOU, SANS."**

"Hey! As much as this would be nice and funny and all, the Snowdin's set's almost done! Get in your positions!" Toby Fox yelled.

* * *

 **A/n: Another chapter?! So soon?! Wowie! Actually, since I did made this out of boredom, I suppose stuff like this comes quick. I actually wrote up a lot of the chapters of this story. I'm just taking my time to refurbish a few details here and there. Anyway, Sans and Papyrus has joined the studio! And if you're wondering why the crew's not using an actual snowy set, its magic combined with technology that's why! No questions asked!**


	5. Scene 2: Snowdin Forest and Puzzles

"3... 2... 1... Action!"

Frisk was idly looking at the bridge with the too-wide gate in front of her when suddenly...

 _ **"Human."**_ A hoarse voice called out to her form behind.

"Eep! ***SMACK*** "Yeow!"

Those sounds were Frisk getting scared, quickly turning around and sucker punching Sans in the face which caused the skeleton to yelp in pain

* * *

"Ah come on, bro. I've got a ton of work done today. A skele-TON."

 ***Ba-dum tsz***

Due to the onslaught of Sans' puns, the director had to re-write his script on that part to a more shorter version because everyone(at least, the one who appreciates Sans' sense of humour) was laughing too loud and Papyrus was screaming in rage too much to get his lines right.

* * *

"Cut! I said Cut, damn it! Frisk has better things to do than pet you all!"

The next few scenes involving the Royal Guard Dogs had to be re-done because they wouldn't stop having Frisk pet them, not that Frisk was minding it. She's actually enjoying it.

But, seriously, they're getting off track with all the petting.

* * *

 **"BEHOLD!"** Papyrus proclaimed, flipping the ON switch on the machine that Alphys created for his use.

...?

"The machine's supposed to turn on, right?" Sans asked.

"Cut! Yes it was supposed to turn on!"

* * *

 **"THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"**

Frisk gasped in horror and her heart might have skipped a bit. Why? What do you mean why?!

There was a tiny innocent white dog(you know, that little dog?) hanging on a rope by its waist! What could be more alarming than that?! With the power of DETERMINATION, she stepped forward to save the poor animal!

Papyrus, thinking it was part of the scene, activated the Gauntlet.

Two things have been realized that time. One, the "Gauntlet of Deadly Terror" was actually real, not a prop. Cannonballs flew, spears were launched, fire spewed towards the human child(The Horror!) which caused the second thing to be realized. Frisk was an exceptionally good dodger. Seriously, no joke. Everything that flew towards the child was dodged with at least minimal effort. Hell, I think she did some of it Matrix style! She then athletically jumped and caught the dog and rescued it. She landed, petted it and then put it down the ground , ignoring the jaw dropped and wide-eyed stares(those who aren't have actually fainted) of everyone who witnessed it.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Frisk innocently asked, a sad frown settling on her face.

D'aw... How could anyone be mad to a face like that?

* * *

The Papyrus V.S Frisk scene had to be delayed due to some... *cough* complications with Chara...

And the date scene too. I wonder why? I mean, it's perfectly normal for a young girl and a grown skeleton(Who is sometimes a child at heart) to go on a little date, right? Nothing bad happens there. Nope, no sir!

 ** _END OF SCENE!_**

* * *

 **A/n: Whoop! Done! I wonder how many people are still reading... Oh well. Please do note that the last part wasn't meant to hint something offensive. I mean, who could resist the awesomeness and greatness of Papyrus? Not me, that's for damn sure! I'm just... messing wtih Chara a bit... Say, was there always a note on my Computer that said "Read this, dear author"?... Shit! Welp, gotta make sure to run my anti-virus to see if Chara got in my computer. Bye-Bye!**


	6. The tomboy fish and The nerdy lizard

While the Snowdin Scene was being worked on by the editing and animators crew(Don't know if that's a real thing), one could hear a faint but slowly getting stronger heavy footsteps approaching the front doors of the studio, at least if they were near it. The kind of footsteps you'd hear when someone walks with around with metal boots.

Jerry was, coincidentally, just near those doors(No one really knows how he got in, he just somehow asserted himself). He was about to go outside to get some fresh air until he heard those sounds. He then took a moment to carefully listen to the footsteps.

"Uundyne, please! You're g-going too fast!" Shouted a very nervous(And slightly nauseous) female voice from outside.

"Nah! Just watch, Alph! Nothing's gonna stand in our way on being on time!" Replied another female voice, this one with more confidence and pride.

Jerry was far too busy trying to figure out what was happening outside that he didn't have enough intelligence to GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!

 ***BAM!*** "Argh!"

Those were the sounds of the doors being forcibly opened by a large monster clad in full bodied armour while carrying a slightly nauseous yellow skinned lizard looking monster, this one rather small and clad in a lab coat, and Jerry being thrown away like thrash.

Which he is. No one likes Jerry. No one. At all. Die Jerry and whatever fans he has.

"NGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" and then the hulking she-monster with her charge came to a halt, right in front of the director. He didn't look all that impressed.

Or happy.

"Glad you two could make it. Now, Undyne, you remember your roles?" Toby fox inquired, rather nonchalant at the fact that they were almost late.

"Of course I do! I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, both in reality and On set! And the coach of Queen Toriel's school!" Undyne proclaimed, raising her right hand and pumped it in the air. Which caused the small female lizard monster to yelp and fall to the ground since she was being held in that arm.

"Oops! Sorry, Alph!" Undyne aplogized, sheepishly grinning.

Now, let me educate you(to those who don't know, but that should be impossible since you are reading this story but I decided I should at least be descriptive about it so here I go!) on their physical appearance and personality, respectively. First is Undyne. She's a large fish monster that can be seen wearing her captain's armour. It was a really intimidating armour, especially if you get to the helmet. It had two glowing white eyes that served as Undyne's way of seeing through her helmet and it sported a wicked jagged mouth that looks like it could bite you in half. Underneath that armour, she wears black tank tops and pants. Her scales are that of an ocean blue, she has long red hair, she has pointy teeth(the kind of teeth you'd find from Soul from Soul Eater) and her sclera are coloured yellow with slit shaped black pupils. Personality wise, she's a confident, prideful and downright loyal monster. She was the best example of a Royal Guard and everyone who could join the ranks would immediately idolize her and her dedication to her duty. She also likes anime, something she shares with Aphys. She's also the P.E coach in Queen Toriel's school... Poor sods.

Alphys, on the other hand, is rather short. She's a bit hunched. She's a yellow lizard monster that wears a lab coat and she serves as one of the assistants of Dr. W.D Gaster, the Royal Scientist(Although there were rumours that Gaster would soon retire and give the mantle to Alphys). She wears big rounded glasses and has two protruding pointy teeth. Personality wise, she's a very shy individual, preferring to stay cooped up in her home and watch anime. She has a rather low self esteem and is quick to put the blame on herself if she does even the smallest of mistakes. Overall, not a good social person. But perhaps that's what Undyne likes about her? I dunno'.

Toby Fox shook his head and just muttered a "Whatever." under his breath. "Well, since you're here, I would like to inform you that we're moving to a different location to shoot the Waterfall scene."

"W-what?! But we just got here!" Alphys yelled, clearly in disbelief about such information.

"Well, maybe if you've arrived sooner like Frisk and Chara, you'd still have time to rest but nope. We're moving. Feel free to rest for five minutes if you'd like." Toby fox stated.

"B-but...! Why not here?!" Alphys yelled.

"Alphys, my dear, don't be silly! We can't possibly shoot this scene on a tiny studio! What's a this? A Mary Sue story? Come now, we're packing!" Toby fox laughed, going off to prepare for the journey.

"Hey, where are those punks anyway?! I'm not finished with their Physical Education yet!"

* * *

 **A/n: Dear, oh dear! I'm astounding myself on how quickly I update! Anyway, here ya go! And what's this?! My story questioned itself?! Ah whatever! Bye-bye!**


	7. The figure behind everything

"3... 2... 1... Action!"

"Come on, k... k... k..."

Error... Troubleshooting required... Troubleshoot on going... Troubleshoot has found the problem...

Testing... Testing... Loading File... Chapter 7- Scene 3: Waterfall... Playing... Error... File Corrupted... File Deleted... File recovered... **_Er... ErROR... fIlE CoRRuPted... FiLE dESTroyed... tROublShootINg ErROR... ErrOR fIXed... FiLE RePLaceD..._**

 **loADIng NeW FILE... PlaYING... "eNTRy NumbER 1- SEVENTEEN"**

...

*You find yourself in a very dark room. You don't know how you got here.

*You see a dark figure in the middle of the room. They're surrounded by several glowing lights.

"Curious..."

*You hear the slight shuffling of clothes.

*You notice the figure was typing away in what sounds to be keyboards.

"More Curious..."

*You moved silently towards the figure to get a close examination.

*You can only make out at black lab coat.

"And even more Curious..."

*You tensed as the figure stopped its actions.

*You might have been caught.

"But it needs something more... Something more... What is it...?"

*You notice the glowing lights were video feeds from several cameras. Your eyes widened as you recognize them.

*It was the studio where the Undertale film was supposed to be taking place...

"Four hundred and sixty six views and counting... Two reviews... Five favourites... And 3 Followers..."

*You do not understand what they are saying.

*The figure stood up from his chair.

*He easily towers over you.

*You gulp nervously.

"This little project seems..."

*The figure turned around to face you.

*At least, you think its facing you.

"Very..."

*The figure took a step towards you.

*You notice the video feeds quickly switched to a reflection of your face.

"Very..."

*The figure is already upon you.

*His form looms over you.

"Interesting..."

*The figure bent down to face you.

*You were terrified with what you saw.

 _ **"WOUldnT' YoU AgREE, DeAR reADer?"**_

* * *

 **A/n: ...**


	8. The Sans song

"Can you tell me the story of the short and skeleton and his brother?"

Of course, random voice in my head! Here's how it started! ***clears throat, heads towards the computer and plays a "The Duck Song" instrumental(If there's one, I dunno')*.** It all started one day, before Papyrus' cooking became well known, when Papyrus first thought of sharing his cullinary excellence with the populace and when his brother decided to gift him a nice little prank.

 _Bum-bum-bum. Budum-budum~_

 _A short skeleton(Sans) walked up to a spaghetti stand and he said to the tall skeleton(Papyrus), running the stand, "Hey" Bum-bum-bum~ "Got any ketchup?"_

 _Papyrus said, " **NO, WE JUST SELL SPAGHETTI BUT IT'S HOT AND IT'S FRESH AND IT'S ALL HOMEMADE! CAN I GET YOU A PLATE?"**_

 _San said, "Eh, I'll pass."_

 _Then he used a shortcut(Shortcut shortcut~) 'Til the very next day~_

 _Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum~_

Sans walked up to the spaghetti standand he said to his brother, running the stand, _"Hey." Bum bum bum~ "Got any ketchup? "_

Papyrus said," **NO** , **LIKE I SAID YESTERDAY** , **I JUST SELL SPAGHETTI**. **OK?** **WHY NOT GIVE IT A TRY, BROTHER?** _"_

Sans said, _"See ya, bro."_

 _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut~),_ _Then he used a shortcut(Shortcut shortcut shortcut~_ _) ,_ _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut) '_ _Til the very next day._

 _Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum~_

When Sans walked up to the spaghetti standand he said to the man running the stand, _"Hey." bum bum bum~ "Got any ketchup?_

Papyrus said," **LOOK, BROTHER, THIS IS GETTING OLD**. **I MEAN** , **SPAGHETTI'S** **ALL I'VE EVER SOLD**. **WHY NOT GIVE IT A TRY** _?"_

 _Sans said,_ _"Nah, I'll pass."_

 _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut~),_ _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut shortcut~),_ Then he used a shortcut(Shortcut shortcut~) _'Til the very next day._

 _Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum~_

When Sans walked up to the spaghetti standand he said to his brother running the stand, _"Hey." Bum bum bum~ "Got any ketchup yet?"_  
Papyrus said," **THAT'S IT!** **IF YOU DON'T STAY AWAY** , **SANS** , _**II'LL GLUE YOU TO A TREE AND LEAVE YOU ALL DAY** , **STUCK**_. **SO YOU BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE!** _"_

Sans said, _"Alright."_

 _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut~),_ _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut shortcut~),_ Then he used a shortcut(Shortcut shortcut~) _'Til the very next day._

 _Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum~_

When Sans walked up to the spaghetti standand he said to his brother running the stand, _"Hey." Bum bum bum~ "Got any glue?"_

 _" **WHAT?** "_

 _"Got any glue?"_

 _" **NO! WHY WOULD I- OH!** "_

"And one more question for you; _Got any ketchup?"_

 _Bum bum bum, bum bum bum~_

 _And Papyrus just stopped._ _Then he started to smile( you know, the kind of smile that says "I give up, you win"?)._ _He started to laugh._ _He laughed for a while!_ _He said,_ _" **COME ON, BROTHER, LET'S WALK TO THE STORE!** **I'LL BUY YOU SOME KETCHUP SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO ASK ANYMORE!"**_

So they walked to the store _and the man bought a bottle of ketchup._ _He gave one to his brother and then Sans said,_ _"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?_ It would make my day. Do you think this store...Do you think this store... _Do you think this store...has any… spaghetti?"_

 _(Fading)_  
 _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut~),_ _Then he used a shortcut_ _(Shortcut shortcut shortcut~),_ Then he used a shortcut(Shortcut shortcut~)

...

 **"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **A/n: This is what happens when I can't think of anything to do with my life. I wonder if anyone has already done this? And if anyone can please kill me. Also I decided to change the title to "Movietale" because why the hell not and it was _totally_ original and no one could've possibly thought of it... Again, please kill me.**


	9. Scene 3: Waterfall and Chase Scenes

"3... 2... 1... Action!"

"Come on, kiddo. I know a shortcut." Sans offered, walking off to the left path.

Frisk then followed Sans but immediately stopped when she saw an out-of-place grey door. Frisk was, understandably, confused and proceeded to look at the direction of the camera and pointed at the door with a confused look.

"Cut! Who put that door there?!"

* * *

Sans handed Frisk a bottle of ketchup for her burger. When Frisk was about to pour a little bit of ketchup on her food, the cap "accidentally" fell off and loads of ketchup bathed the burger.

"..." Frisk did not move for a while, causing everyone to sweat rather nervously. Even Grillby, stoic monster as he is, felt unnerved at the silence of the human child.

"Sans..." Frisk called out to the skeleton, whose eyes have lost the white glow that served as his visible eyes.

"Y-yeah, kiddo?" Sans asked nervously.

To summarize the events that happened, Frisk had to be restrained before she could completely choke the life out of Sans, Chara gained a new found respect for her and everyone learned not to get on Frisk's bad side. Especially Sans.

* * *

The scene where Undyne would relentlessly chase Frisk with several magic spears was delayed due to several people(and monsters) being against the idea. Undyne didn't become Captain of the Royal Guard by chance, you know.

Toby Fox, eccentric character he is, waved them all off and told everyone that Frisk will be fine and he had specifically told Undyne to make sure her spears would "miss" the human child.

No one really believed him a hundred percent.

* * *

At the scene where Monster kid chose to defend Frisk from Undyne, something... unexpected happened.

"Y... y... yo... dude... If... if y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first!" MK proclaimed.

Undyne, clad in her captain's armour, took a step... Only to inexplicably slip and fall off.

"Oof!"

"Cut! I thought you guys said that bridge was dry!"

* * *

Undyne had to be physically carried out of the set due to actually passing out during the Hotlands chase scene. When questioned why it happened, Toby Fox answered that he had actually placed several heaters in full blast to "add to the realism".

And more money for the electric bills.

* * *

" **WELL, I NEED TO GO... TO THE BATHROOM!** " Papyrus proclaimed, dashing to the nearest window and-

 ***CRASH* "GAH! SHIT!"**

Apparently, the props manager forgot to put the mattress on the spot where Papyrus was supposed to land on.

Toby Fox was _so_ going to fire whoever that person was.

* * *

Frisk moved to get off of Undyne's table but was interrupted by Undyne throwing a spear.

The spear was supposed to hit and embed itself on the table, but what happened instead was that the spear bounced off the table and crashed into the camera.

"Oops!"

* * *

 **A/n: So sorry for such a delay on a story that I already wrote on paper! I had... stuff to distract me... Okay, no not really I was just lazy and decided to put this in my least prioritized things to do. Anyway, here ya go!**


	10. The star appears now!

The Undertale Cast had resumed their shootings back in the studio. Why? Well, some of the human crew were complaining that they can't sleep with all the stuff that goes on in the location that they took camp. Such as the constant sound of rushing of water, some insects here and there and other such complaints. Also they can't go to Toby Fox's ideal "shooting area" for the Hotlands scene. So Toby Fox had no choice but to go back to the studio and use his artificially created Hotlands that he had commissioned to make in case of the situation that his idea was rejected.

Anyway, Jerry was just walking around outside and enjoying some fresh air... And was complaining about how the WiFi sucks. All-in-all, a normal day for Jerry! Nothing could go wrong for Jerry, right?!

Wrong! ***SKREEEECH!*** "Ahhhh!" ***BAM!***

A pink coloured limousine slammed into _theworthlesspiec_ - ***cough*,** Jerry. A red carpet then illogically and immediately appeared as the door of the fancy car opened. The first thing they noticed was those _damnperfectineverywayleg_ ***slaps myself in the face*,** pink coloured robotic legs and out came...

Mettaton! The famous super star with the most perfect legs that has ever been created in the whole world! He has black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye, pale "skin," and visible metal segments below and above his left eye.He also has a pink chest piece with what seems to be a pressure gauge on one side and a set of lights or maybe a speaker on the other, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves. His long black-clad legs end in pink high-heeled boots. He's a confident, charismatic, and charming TV host that loves drama, action, and violence. He lives for his ratings and adores performing.

"Everyone~! We're here!" Mettaton called out to the monsters inside the vehicle. The call was answered by several passengers, in all shapes and sizes that should have been impossible to fit inside the car, made their way out of the limousine and stood in perfect formation at the sides of the red carpet.

Mettaton then strode inside the studio. "Hello, darlings! The star of the show has just arrived in time!"

That was replied with several shouts of joy and excitement as everyone saw the glamorous robot. The only one who wasn't all that excited(much less impressed) was Toby Fox.

"Mettaton... You do realize you're late, no?" Toby Fox inquired, rather pissed that his actors were always late.

"It's called being fashionably late, darling! Now, where is dear Alphys? I haven't seen her in a long time!" Mettaton stated as he went off to search for the nerdy lizard.

Toby Fox sighed and rubbed his eyes in irritation. Now one has all the rights to wonder how Toby Fox managed to rope in someone like Mettaton in his little project. Because the Dreemur Family was one thing but Mettaton was a whole different story. You see, here's the thing!

He didn't. Well, he was planning to but the Robot had actually tracked him down and demanded that he was to be a part of this project, his reasons being "A movie about monsters isn't a movie without me!". And so, a few papers here and there, Ba-da-bing and Ba-da-boom and Mettaton's now one of his actors in his movie. Really, there's no glamorous story behind it. That's it. Nothing else...

Moving on!

* * *

 **A/n: Double update, yay! Rushed update(Technically not), I wanna hit my head on the wall!**


	11. Finale: Hotlands, Mettaton, and Endings

The Hotlands. Most would say that the place is uninhabitable to all but those who are accustomed to such a place. Well, that's not exactly true since there's a couple of non-heat accustomed people who roam around the place. But that's not our focus for today's chapter. The main focus of this chapter is the young Frisk currently trudging the lands of Hotlands. She wasn't one to complain, but even _she_ has to admit, it's very hot here.

 **But!** With the power of **DETERMINATION** as her guide, she _will_ press on!

Dark spots appear in her vision as she gritted her teeth. There was no pain but the intense heat she's feeling can be somewhat akin to that of the familiar sense of hurtfulness... I dunno' why I decided to use that word. But she shall endure!

At a distance, she could make out a large entrance. The entrance to the Lab! It must have an AC there! Her face beamed in joy as her destination is nearing. Finally! She could...

She could...

She... Could...

 ***Thud***

Fall over and lose consciousness.

"Cut! Alright, you convinced me! Take off the heaters!"

Everyone let out a,"Finally!", and removed the heaters with much vigour and carried the unconscious Frisk to the medical room. Preferably with an AC.

* * *

" **WHAT?!** What do you mean I have to be in this... This _horrendous_ form?!"

We find Toby Fox and Mettaton having a heated argument over Mettaton's current appearance in the scene.

"Because your body's supposed to be unfinished! It creates a dramatic scene!" Toby Fox answered.

"And deny the viewers my wonderful glamorous looks?! Not even a soulless creature is that cruel!" Mettaton retorted.

"How would you know?!"

This argument went for a while... A long while.

* * *

*Alphys updated her status*

Frisk checked her "newly upgraded phone" and saw the status update. She dismissed it after reading it.

...

*Alphys updated her status*

Frisk repeated her previous actions.

...

*Alphys updated her status*

Frisk repeated her previous actions, albeit with slight hesitation.

...

*Alphys updated her status*

Frisk dismissed it without reading it and with relative ease.

...

*Alphys upda-* **Whoosh!* *CRASH!***

Frisk chucked the phone offstage. Good riddance. Oh wait... Crap.

* * *

"Um... Mr. Fox?" Asriel called out to the man.

The director looked at the young BOSS monster. "Yes, prince?"

"Thos are just props, right?" Ariel asked, pointing at the scene where Frisk is trying to disarm a bomb(She also seems very convinced it's a real bomb she's so quickly trying to disarm).

Toby Fox gulped a bit. "Why, yes. They're totally props. Nothing to worry, dear prince. Frisk will be fine."

"Oh... Okay." Asriel, slightly satisfied with his answer, then walked away to rehearse.

Chara walked up to him. Coincidentally, Toriel was right behind him. "Those are real bombs that you rigged to have an indefinite countdown timer, aren't they?" The boy asked. Well, not really asked because that would imply he didn't know.

"Hehe... Will it calm the both of you down if I say that there's no way the bombs could go off unless I pressed a button?" Toby Fox weakly asked.

"Mr Fox..." The director was really trying to avoid the BOSS monster's piercing stare. "I believe you and I need to have a talk with proper environments of Children." Toriel _suggested._

'"Ahahaha... Well, I have somewhere to go. Very important. You understand, right?" Toby Fox weakly excused.

"No no, I believe this is an issue we need to talk about. _Now_." Toriel wasn't asking.

Toby Fox gulped. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Oh? That human..." Mettaton(in his new and less glamorous form) was seen peeking out from a fake balcony... Hehe, A fake balcony in a fake scene. Hehe...

"Could it be...?" Frisk isn't liking where this is going.

"My one true love?" Mettaton finally showed himself. Of course, unlike his more famous and well known form, he took an appearance of a metallic box with arms and a wheel that acted as his way of locomotion. The center of his "face" was a yellow screen but hit had a big bright and red " **M** " to signify "Mettaton". Also not that he's wearing a blue dress that could be used by a Disney princess.

Mettaton carefully descended down the stairs, pulling up his dress so as to not-!

 ***Slip* *CRASH!***

Slip and Fall down.

"Cut!"

* * *

"You know what would've happened if she hadn't said anything?" Sans asked, sitting across Frisk who shook her head.

Sans closed his eye sockets for a bit. " _You'd be dead where you stand._ " He opened his eye sockets as he said that, the white glow in it were gone was replaced with the inky blackness that resided in his skull. It made a terrifying sight, not even counting the air of dread that seemed to emit from Sans.

...

Frisk was visibly shaking with quivering lips and teary eyes. Sans gulped and muttered an "Oh crap." under his breath.

"H-hey, lighten up, bucko. I was just joking with ya." Sans' eye sockets went back to normal but his smile was replaced with a nervous frown.

Frisk sniffled, water may or may not be appearing in her eyes.

 **"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNSSSSSS!"**

Please do note that it wasn't just one person that shouted his name and that the skeleton is now feeling his sins crawling on his back.

Shouldn't have made young Frisk cry there, Sans. Shouldn't have done that. Now he's gonna have a _**bad time**._

* * *

 **(The following scenes had been recorded in the same day the Hotlands scene was recorded)**

"You didn't gain LOVE but you gained love. So..." Sans trailed off.

...

"Line!"

"Cut! Damn it, Sans!"

* * *

"Chara, get ready. Your Flashback scene's almost here."

"Finally. I was beginning to think I wasn't gonna be doing anything."

"Oh, you'll get more involved soon, Chara. Real soon.

Wonder what that's supposed to mean?

* * *

And so ends the tale of Undertale. With the defeat of Asriel(Guaranteed to get some tears from the audience, Toby Fox proclaimed), the barrier has been broken and the Monster are finally free to roam the surface.

All is well in the world...

 _ **"VeRY IntERestiNG..."**_

* * *

 **A/n: Welp, here's the final scene* _cough*bloopers*cough*_ for the movie! The reason why I added the final scene instead of making a separate chapter was because I couldn't think of anything funny I could add during those scenes and, as you can see, it is quite short so... Yeah. Here you go! Bye bye!**


	12. Side Chapter: The twins meets FNaF crew!

Hey now! I thought this story is done!... What? I still got a side chapter? Ah, right... Anyway, start the story!

Frisk and Chara could be seen in a local Cafe, which looked like any other Cafe except its more on the... purple and spider-ish side(You know which one now). Their actions consists of eating some donuts and drinking tea... Except for Chara who was drinking Hot chocolate instead. The place they were in was owned by Muffet. She is a spider monster with periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She first started as nothing more than a simple baker with one small bakery but as time went on, it grew into a succesful bakery and with some Cafes ran by some other monster/human. Contrary to her character in the movie, she doesn't _actually_ use spiders in her confections. Although when questioned, she didn't really seem all that bothered by it so... ***cough***

"I do apologize if I had frightened you, dearie." Muffet apologized as she handed another box of donuts to Frisk.

"Oh, not at all, Miss Muffet. Your spiders were very careful." Frisk replied, taking the box and handing the spider girl the bits and went back to her table with Chara. Once she made it to the table, she placed the box of donuts at the center of the table and then sat at her seat

"Took you long enough." Chara remarked, taking a donut from the box.

"Your chocolate donut took some time to make." Frisk replied, taking a strawberry filled donut.

True to her words regarding the donut(Albeit, rather modest), Chara's donut was practically a chocolate on its own right. It was covered in molten chocolate, sprinkled with chocolate drops and sprinkles and it had chocolate filling inside.

Take note that it was also strangely arranged in the form of Sans' face.

"Why _are_ they like that?" Frisk asked, rather unnerved that the donut was arranged in the outline of Sans' face.

Chara took a knife and stabbed one of the donuts, causing it to ooze chocolate. "No reason."

You see, dear readers, to a select few of monsters and humans, Chara hated the short skeleton ever since their eyes met. Both beings absolutely loathed the other's existence with a fiery passion. Heck, leave both of them alone lon enough and they'll immediately(Or at least, eventually) try to kill each other. Oh, and don't go pulling off a stunt saying that they're secretely gay for each other because the last person who did that suddenly disappeared with no leads...

At least, none that they could find. ***Evil Laugh!***

Feelings aside, Chara's donut isn't exactly something that's really on the menu. It was a special order only Chara could order.

The twins then heard the Cafe door open, signaled by the sound of a bell jiggling. They looked to see who had came in.

And boy was it a sight!

There were four people in total... Well, monsters to be specific. A brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie on his chest, A yellow chicken that simply had a bib that said, "Let's Eat!", A purple bunny with a red bowtie on his chest with a guitar case strapped on his back and finally a red fox with a hook for his right hand and an eye patch.

To those who don't know, these are the main characters of a popular franchise known as **Five Nights at Freddy's**. It was a popular movie that became famous due to the genius mind of Scott Cawthon. The popular part is no exaggeration. They're literally the most viral franchise there was. Not only did they have _SIX_ games, they have a book(All Five hundred pages give or take), some toys and a crap-ton of fans to boot!

"I'm telling ya, Freddy! Your bro's getting lazier and lazier every day." The purple bunny stated. His name is Bonnie(Some people who first heard the name instead of the guy they had thought he was a girl).

"Nonsense. Besides, if he was, I'll just give him the 'ol Fazbear treatment." The brown bear replied, chuckling at that. His name is Freddy and if you haven't guessed, he's the technical ring leader of the group. Anyway, what's the Fazbear treatment you ask?

Oh it just consists of a few broken bones here and there, inability to breathe normally because you'll be running a lot and an entire body feeling like jelly, Nothing too big!

"Hey, Foxy, You should go find us a table. I'm gonna go to the counter and order us some food. You guys want the usual?" The yellow chicken asked. Her name's Chica. Side note, never call her a duck. The last person that did that was promptly kicked in the face.

She was answered by:

"Yes, that would be nice.",

"Sure." and

"Aye, lass.".

The anthropomorphic chicken then went towards the counter to order.

"Hiya, Mr. Freddy! Mr. Bonnie! Mr. Foxy!" Frisk greeted, waving her hand to the trio's direction.

The trio's head snapped towards Frisk and was followed by wide eyes and grins.

"Well, if it isn't young Frisk."

"'Sup, kid?"

"We meet again, little lass!"

Now one would question, How in God's name did Frisk knew the FNaF crew? Simple, dear readers, plot convenience! No...? Okay, here's the real deal, Couple of years ago(Not too long, mind you) Frisk visited "Kingdom" for a bit. She was just exploring all the places "Kingdom" has to offer when she bumped into four certain Monsters. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy(Golden Freddy, Freddy's brother, was technically there too but he didn't really minded Frisk).

Now, keep in mind, at that time, Frisk wasn't really like what she looked like right now. She was more... rugged, so to speak. She wore dirty rags and she had a few smudges on her unclothed skin here and there. The sight of such a cute and adorable but, dirty and homeless(At least, not considering the orphanage) child was enough to send alarms to the four monster's heads that they immediately showered the kid with attention. One very well known fact was the FNaF crew, even before becoming famous, had a big heart for children.

They kept in touch since then with the occasional visits to the orphanage here and now. Though the visits did decline ever since they became famous, they did try to make it up to her by sending her letters(most of which consisted of apologies and inquaries on how she was doing). Now imagine the FNaF crew's surprise when they found out Frisk was gonna be starred in a movie! Boy did Foxy wanted to throw a party!

Anyway, back to the present!

"There's a free sit here next to us!" Frisk stated, pointing to a conviniently empty four seated table next to them. What are the odds?!

The three quickly took their seats and just started talking with Frisk. Ciara, feeling left out, just pathetically sulked in his seat.

And then I decided to shut up because Chara was glaring at me while brandishing his knife that looked sharper than before.

"So, Frisk, how's life in the studio?" Bonnie asked.

"It's really good. Everyone's really nice and we all work together really well." Frisk answered with a joyful smile.

"Ha! Ye know, don't ya think yer too young fer actin?" Foxy joked, reaching out to Frisk with his left hand and patted Frisk in the head. Coincidentially, Chara was glaring daggers at the _offendingandhasnorighttotouchFrisk-_ hand.

"Mr. Fox really insisted on me joining. I couldn't really leave him hanging." Frisk replied, images of The Director grovelling and begging at her feet while she tried to make him stop and see that it was unnecessary coming to mind.

"You know, I am right here." Chara butted in, crossing his arms in irritation... and to hold himself back from taking a slice of Foxy's hand that had now removed itself from Frisk's head.

"Ah! Chara! I see you've grown a bit, lass!" Foxy greeted.

Chara grew a tic mark on his forehead. "I'm a guy, Foxy." He corrected the anthro fox. He never really understood why Foxy is still adamant on his _"Chara's a girl."_ thinking. He had told the pirate loving Fox monster many times he was a guy but, even up to now, he still regards Chara as a girl. Whether it was to tease him or he genuinely thought Chara was a girl, he has yet to know.

Foxy barked a laughter. "Sure ye are, lass. Sure ye are." He said.

Chica then arrived at the FNaF crew's table. "Hey, guys! Order-! _**OMG!**_ Frisk, it's so good to see you!"

* * *

 **A/n: Bet you didn't expect this, did ya?! A crossover with Undertale and Five Nights at Freddy's that's not focusing more on the horro side! Anyway, I wanna aske you guys a question: Who do you think was the figure in Chapter 7? I wanna know your honest answer. Don't worry, this ain't some sort of test or clue to a future chapter. I'm just really curious as to who you all think the figure is. Anyway, other than that, Bye bye!**


End file.
